


Hey There, Sebastian

by underscorepidge



Category: Palaye Royale (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Danzio Hey There Delilah au, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 09:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17302220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/underscorepidge/pseuds/underscorepidge
Summary: From the east and west coasts and through miles, hours and days of distance across a computer screen, Sebastian Danzig and Daniel Curcio (somehow!) fall in love.





	Hey There, Sebastian

**Author's Note:**

> I'm shameless and also gay
> 
> I came up with this au on a whim, believe it or not.
> 
> It's just some guys being dudes, falling in love and also hating time differences. 
> 
> Yes, this is inspired by "Hey There Delilah" by Plain White-T's
> 
> Enjoy!

September 23rd

Daniel time: 9:30 AM/Sebastian time: 6:30 AM  
.  
.  
.  
Sebastian is just rubbing the remaining traces of sleep from his eyes when his laptop chimes in calling, a familiar noise that brings a smile to his lips. He must look a little on the rumpled side, hair sticking out everywhere and pillow lines still embedded into his cheeks. Appearances can wait, he tells himself as he types his password in, opening Skype, messages from their late night chatter, little declarations and tellings of their days. He can vaguely hear Luis stumbling his way towards the coffee pot as he clicks accept call, and the smiling face of his boyfriend pops up on the screen. Daniel grins impossibly wider, and Sebastian finds himself returning it with gusto.  
.  
"Morning, babe! How was your night out? Did you get a little too wild?" Daniel's tone is teasing, fingers tapping against the cheap wooden table of the coffee shop around the corner from his apartment. The busy LA morning dawned bright and early, the tail end start of a new school year. His first lecture is in an hour, he's got time to kill. A languid sip of his drink as he observes Sebastian making a jab at Luis, mostly in good humor. His eyes roam over his pixelated in-appearance lover, how his hair sticks out everywhere and his eyes are tired, and how he falls in love a little more. He's snapping back to reality when he hears Luis' undignified whine of embarrassment and his own rumbling laugh. He tries not to blush so much.  
.  
Sebastian's got his teeth latched around a piece of toast when he hears Dan laugh. It's a wonderful laugh, he always reassures him, even if he furiously denies it all he can. He also hears his best friend-slash-roommates whining as he wanders back towards the kitchen from getting dressed, waiting for his coffee to cool just a bit. Dan has a nice flush about his cheeks, a rosy pink, and Sebastian smiles without the context. Luis bumps shoulders with Sebastian and he grins something fierce. Thankfully, their college isn't too far from the apartment. Sebastian's first class is at 7:45. He wishes Daniel good luck and kisses the screen goodbye, before it goes back to the default screen. He sees Sebastian is typing when he closes his laptop, slips it back in his bag, and gets up to leave. Someone he brushes shoulders with looks achingly familiar, staring at him with surprise as he leaves the shop.   
.  
.  
.  
Sebastian <3 has sent you a message: Check your Snapchat later ;)


End file.
